Lullaby
by Trunks1
Summary: Epona seems to want Link to visit Lon Lon Ranch, which results in slight romance and an angry Talon. (OOC warning)


Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and it's characters belong to their  
rightful  
owner. This story is, of course, fictional.  
  
  
A/N: Beware! The characters are OOC.   
  
  
  
Lullaby  
  
by Trunks  
  
  
  
  
  
I sighed slightly, allowing my gaze to follow the sun, as it drifted slowly beyond Death  
Mountain and disappeared from view. Nightfall would arrive in a few moments, although  
it didn't  
really matter.  
  
Epona shifted slightly underneath me and I slid off, taking hold of the reins and slowly  
walking  
through Hyrule field, not quite sure where to go.  
She nudged me slightly and I gave her a look, what was that silly horse up to?  
  
Nudging me again, she started pushing me. My horse had, apparently, gone insane. It  
made me wonder  
if it was something she had eaten. I could have sworn that she just ate grass, oats, and  
carrots.  
Hmph, maybe one of those Kokiri children gave her something.   
  
"Stop it, Epona," I whispered harshly, getting irritated. This just wasn't like her.  
Epona, of course, payed no attention to me whatsoever. A horse with an attitude, just  
what  
I needed.  
  
Stopping, triumphantly, Epona turned around and trotted off, leaving me. The horse was  
leaving  
me in the middle of Hyrule field!   
Well, actually, it wasn't in the middle, I was just by Lon Lon Ranch. I sensed an interior  
motive.  
  
However, I was contemplating between two decisions. Bring out my ocarina and call  
Epona back,   
although I seriously doubted that she would even listen, or stand there like an idiot until  
she came back for me.  
  
I leaned up against the lone tree, feeling quite tired. Perhaps I would just wait like an idiot  
until she came back. Closing my eyes, I felt myself start to drift off into a deep sleep, being  
gently enveloped by a lullaby.  
  
No, it wasn't my imagination or my mind playing tricks on me, I could faintly hear  
someone   
singing. I had an idea who it was.  
Oh well, it appeared that I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, so why not inspect it?  
  
Deciding that was my best choice, I started in the ranch, being especially quiet, so as to  
not  
awaken anyone that might be asleep at a time like this. Like, oh, say, Ingo? I certainly  
didn't  
want to have to deal with that crazed guy again. I had enough of him when I won Epona.  
  
I could still hear the lullaby, though it was slightly louder now. It was coming from inside  
the horse pen, so I slipped in, unnoticed, and hid behind one of the fences.  
  
Malon.  
  
She was so different from when I first met her as a child. So different, but in the best  
possible  
ways.  
Her voice seemed sad, but almost enchanting. The song was beautiful, although I secretly  
wondered  
why she always snuck out here to sing. Every night she was in this field, eyes closed,  
swaying  
softly to the song.  
  
I tried to imagine what she would say if I told her what I thought of her singing. She  
would  
probably blush, which brought a smile to my lips. There was something that drew me to  
Malon that  
I just couldn't explain.   
  
Malon stopped singing and, for a moment, I thought she might have heard or seen me.  
That thought  
was quickly dismissed as she began to sing again.  
I breathed a silent sigh of relief, quite happy that she hadn't noticed me. That would have  
been  
a very uncomfortable scene for me.  
  
It doesn't matter how many phantoms I kill, or how many monsters I slice with my sword,  
I don't  
believe I will ever get over my habit of being shy. It was something I was born with and it   
wasn't just going to go away.  
  
I wish it would though, so that I could confront Malon and tell her how I really felt.  
But, wishes, most certainly, never came true. Well, they had never came true for me  
before.  
  
"Link, you are staring."  
  
Oh no, I forgot about Navi!  
A blush crept across my face and I covered the small fairy's mouth, silencing her. She was  
going  
to get me caught!  
  
"Link!" Navi whispered harshly, fluttering away from me slightly, "What are you doing out  
here?"  
  
Malon had stopped singing again and was looking around. No doubt she instantly spotted  
the   
flying blue glow.  
It was really hard to miss.   
  
"Link?" She questioned, although I knew she couldn't see me from my hiding spot. I knew  
it was  
mean to not answer her, but I really didn't want to let her see me.   
Navi seemed to sense this and immediately flew under my hat, which I silently thanked her  
for.  
  
Sure, she could be a pest, but she was my friend.   
  
However, Malon didn't start singing again. She knew I was there.  
I sighed, it was futile to stay in hiding any longer, knowing that I had been spotted.  
Of course, now I had to make up a very good excuse.  
  
I stood up slowly and she smiled.  
  
"What are you hiding from?" Malon asked, then she laughed slightly, "I don't bite."  
Apparently, I had lost my ability to speak, so I simply nodded. That was good enough for  
her,  
because she motioned for me to come closer.  
  
I did so, immediately feeling uncomfortable. What did I tell you? I am shy.  
Funny, I hadn't been shy when approaching Princess Zelda, or when fighting off enemies.  
Obviously, being around Malon was different for me.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't see you sooner, I guess I was caught up in my song," Malon said,  
laughing  
slightly again, "I'm sure you came here for an important reason."  
  
Important? That was one word to describe it.  
  
I suddenly realized I hadn't spoken a single word since I had first gotten there. She  
probably  
thought I had taken a vow of silence. Hm, I really didn't like to talk a lot.  
  
Still, I searched and searched. Finally, by some twisted miracle, I found my voice.  
Amazing how the world works, huh? "I just wanted to hear you sing. You have a  
beautiful voice."  
  
My predictions had been right. A faint tint of red cross over Malon's face and she looked  
down  
at her shoes.  
Then, as if just to prove me wrong, she jumped up and hugged me, "Thank you, fairy  
boy!"  
  
I was in heaven, just being so close to her like this.  
As if my mind and body weren't working together, I found myself leaning down and  
kissing her,  
surprising both of us. I had apparently gone crazy and, in truth, I was expecting her to pull  
back at any moment.   
  
However, she didn't. In fact, she rather seemed to be enjoying it.  
  
Of course, the spirits couldn't live with the fact that I was happy, so...  
  
"Malon!"  
  
Oh, Gandondorf's ghost, it was her father.  
  
Now, don't get me wrong, Talon is a good man, if not a little lazy. He is a good father,  
but, like  
most fathers, he was protective of his only daughter.  
  
But, even though we hadn't been doing anything wrong, by that certain look in his eyes,   
there really was no doubt in my mind..  
  
I was a dead man.   
  
  
~Owari.  
  



End file.
